Naruto The Noah
by Tarot Arcana
Summary: After resting for millenia, all the Noah choose Naruto as their Apostle. Destined to be the next Millenium Earl, he shall take the world by storm. Slight bad Naruto. NaruHinaRoad
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto The Noah**_

Summary: After the Noah gene lying dormant for a few millennia, all of the Noah choose Naruto as their Apostle. They assimilate the Kyuubi into Naruto's own power, and seal themselves into his consciousness. He is then trained by each Noah to become the new Millennium Earl. Forget Hokage, Millennium Earl is the way to go.

A/N: Oh and the reason this is in the regular Naruto section instead of the Naruto and -Man crossover section is because there is a better chance of people reading it in the regular section.

"_Would you care to join the rest of the family for dinner?" – Millennium Earl_

_"Who would've though that junior high math problems would be the highlight of the evening." – Tyki Mikk_

****

It is said that the genes of Noah were passed down his family who repopulated the earth after the "Great Flood" or "Three Days of Darkness". And that after an intermediate amount of time a new apostle is chosen when the Noah gene unlocks inside them after another apostle dies.

However, the gene has stopped choosing apostles for millennia's now. Mainly due to the fact that the Noah of before has not found anyone worthy enough.

Well, that is, until now.

**Konogakure**

A small boy with blond hair wearing a potato sack was seen running through the streets from a large angry mob.

"_What did I do? I just wanted to see the festival is all. Why do they hate me so much?"_ These were the thoughts running through the small blond Naruto's mind.

He just walked into the street wanting to watch the parade for the Kyuubi festival, and when he was spotted by a drunken partygoer that yelled that the 'demon' brat was there it started said mob.

After a thirty-minute attempt at an escapade, he took a wrong turn and ran into an alley.

He pressed his small body against the back wall of the alley as the jackals bared their fangs (I quite like this line). "He's defenseless! Get the demon! Kill the beast!" And so many other things were shouted as the villagers moved forward with their makeshift weapons in tow.

As the first person drew closer, the boy clenched his eyes shut awaiting the pain to come.

However, a peculiar thing happened. He didn't feel any pain. Perturbed by this, he slowly opened his eyes. The man that was about to strike him with a club was frozen in place with the weapon raised. In fact the whole mob was frozen, as if in some kinda suspended animation.

He then heard a chuckle emanate from right next to him, which frightened Naruto.

Naruto saw a large (The Earl says he's not fat, but look at him people!) man wearing a large beige (I think the color is beige) coat, a black top hat, tiny glasses that hid his eyes, and had a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there kid. Don't worry about the little insect right there. I thought I'd help you out for a sec, I mean after all, you're destined to be the new Millennium Earl. Can't have you dying before you get to replace me." The large man said indicating at the frozen man with a club.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked the odd man. The man chuckled again, "I, my boy, am the Millennium Earl. Creator of Akuma, leader of the Clan of Noah, no one has a higher position than me. And you my boy are my replacement." Naruto looked at the Earl confused.

"What do you mean I'm your replacement? I don't even know what a Millennium Earl, Clan of Noah, or a Akuma is." Naruto asked. To this, the earl chuckled once again, his question amusing him.

"You don't know now, but soon enough you will. You see, kid, all of the Noah have chosen you as their successor, and I like you good enough too, so your basically gonna be a power house before too long. But first, I have to deal with a little fuzz ball." The Earl said as he started to glow.

He snapped his fingers and vanished from view and into Naruto's seal.

**Mindscape**

The Earl now stood before the cage that held the great beast Kyuubi.

And the Kyuubi did not like the Earl one itty-bitty teeny tiny bit.

"**Who disturbs my sleep! You foolish man, you have just dug your own grave!"** The beast roared, but the Earl just put his fingers in his ears.

"Now see what you did, fluff bucket? You woke up the kids." The Earl said with a dangerous hint in his voice. And then 12 shadowed silhouettes appeared behind the Earl.

"**What is this? No matter how much backup you bring, you shall not be able to topple me!"** The Kyuubi yelled perturbed at the multitude of people in the mindscape.

"Who said anything about toppling, foxy wonder? No, no. Assimilation is the correct word here." The Earl said as a purple light began to form around the area.

"**What is this? My chakra… It's being drained away! I will not stand for this-" **The Kyuubi stared but was interrupted by, "You see, I really don't care, fox breath. You're a hindrance to the kid, and therefore you shall be dealt with accordingly. By handing over all your energy to the kid. He'll put it to better use than you, tails for brains." The Earl finished.

The mindscape began to withdraw as the Kyuubi's power faded and transferred to Naruto. "**I shall not be dealt with so easi-"** He was interrupted by finding the Earl's sword in his head. **"You…bastard."** The Kyuubi said with its last few breaths. The Earl simply chuckled again, and said, "Thanks for playing. Now that the gang is here, we should get to work. But first a little redecorating is in order."

The Earl snapped his fingers, and the dining room where the Noah used to meet before appeared in place of the sewer. The Earl motioned for everyone to take a seat, and the first meeting of the Clan of Noah for over 3 or 4 millennia had begun.

(You all know how the Noah and the Naruto characters dress, so I'm gonna forgo describing their looks, unless there's a new outfit involved.)

The Earl decided to start off, "It's good to see you all again, especially since we haven't met together in millennia. Now, I would like to address the matter of the kid. He is severely malnourished. He's 10 years old and he's shorter than Road for Pete's sake. So I believe that a bodily upgrade is in order. All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands. " Good. So how does a little taller than Road sound?" Road looked a little peeved at being implied that she was short, but she raised her hand along with every one else.

"Now who wants to teach the kid first after all this is over with?" The Earl asked, and as he expected, everyone raised their hands. He tsk'd, and decided he'd pick the first teacher.

"Hmmmmm Jasdero and Devit, you got him first." The Earl decided as the two leapt up and yelled in victory. He felt that Naruto would bond well with the two troublesome brothers.

"Alright everyone, we need to send a big energy surge through the kid. That should be enough to send his Noah gene into overdrive, and enough for him to take care of those insects that seem to trouble his entire existence. On the count of 3. 3…. 2…1!" The Earl yelled, as everyone sent a large burst of their individual energies into Naruto.

And said blond felt it straight away.

**Alley**

Naruto noticed that a deep purple aura began to radiate off of his body, and then he heard the strange mans voice in his head. "_Hey kid. You're about to get a hell of a lot of energy blasted into your system, awakening your Noah gene and sending it into overdrive. Then you'll be able to handle these insects."_ The Earl told him by a newly formed mental link.

Before Naruto could think of something, the purple energy around him encased him in a dark orb. And then he absorbed all the energy of the Kyuubi and the energy of the Noah's, causing a bodily reaction.

His skin turned a dark tan, his eyes turned amber, his hair turned a deep shade of bluish black, and he grew to the height that they specified earlier (Road is 4 foot 10 inches, so Naruto will be 5 foot 3 inches. Hey, that's slightly taller than Road. Only 5 inches). And his hair was now more like Devit's in shape. His whisker marks stayed and the row of familiar stigmata appeared on his forehead. However, the combining of the Noah energy and the Kyuubi's caused an even weirder bodily effect. He sprouted a bluish black fox tail and same color fox ears.

And the Earl made sure to add a couple things that he didn't mention earlier. He replaced the potato sack with a newer outfit. He now wore a black version of the Earl's coat, a top hat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. But that wasn't the biggest addition.

Floating behind Naruto was… Lero! The Earl's faithful golem that took the shape of an umbrella (I honestly never thought that Lero was a golem, check the -Man wiki).

Naruto was not entirely conscious for most of the changes however. His mind was currently running on the large influx of energy flowing through him. The energy also destroyed the time stasis around the area, causing time to return to its normal flow.

The man who was about to attack moments before began moving as well, not stopping at the change in his target. He then attempted to slam the club down on Naruto's head, but he caught the weapon faster than the man could see it happen. The man heard Naruto chuckle and the man began to cower in fear. The chuckle then turn into full blown maniacal laughter as Naruto put pressure into his grip and the club turned into dust.

The man and the rest of the crowd began to step back in fear, finally noticing the changes. And then Naruto raised his head, and he had a Cheshire's grin that would've made the Earl proud on his face. His eyes showed blood lust and shined with sadism and murderous intent (Aren't they all the same?).

Naruto reached behind him and grabbed Lero. Lero then turned himself into the Earl's trademark sword, and Naruto gave it a few test swings. After that, his maniacal eyes returned to the frightened crowd, who visually shrunk at the sight of the 'demon brat' holding such a massive sword.

He then made a series of slashes without moving from his original spot. The mob was confused, but they didn't stay that way for long. For every single person was cut to ribbons by the series of slashes that happened so fast they couldn't register it happening. And Naruto just laughed maniacally and then promptly passed out. And this was the scene in which the anbu came across searching for the once blond boy.

Wondering how one child could do all this, they chalked it up to the Kyuubi taking over to protect itself and his container. However, they did question the clothes and the sword beside him. Seeing no injuries on him however, they decided to take him straight to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage watched as the anbu brought in someone clad in odd clothes and was holding onto a broadsword protectively despite being knocked out. He looked at his anbu and asked, "Who is this person?"

The anbu in a raccoon mask responded, " This is Naruto Uzumaki. When you sent us to find him, we found him physically changed, wearing these strange clothes, and carrying this broadsword. A huge amount of blood and flesh indicated that he utterly destroyed a mob that decided to chase him. And anytime we touch the sword we get shocked, and we can't pry it from his hands."

The old man was shocked. He had sent anbu members to find the boy for fear of him beating chased by a mob for it was October 10th. And now, he believed, the demon inside him took control, changed the boy he saw as a grandson, and made him kill a group of civilians.

But then, Naruto began to awaken. "Oh hey old man." He said as he sat up, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

Perplexed by his sense of normalcy to the situation, the Hokage asked, "Hello, Naruto. Do you remember what happened?" Naruto just smirked and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, I remember. Man, that felt good. Killing insects just feels right." He responded to the old man, smirking.

The Hokage looked very perturbed by the way he talked about the events. "Naruto, why did you just call those people insects? They are as human as you and I." He asked to the young man before him.

To this he stopped smirking, and gained a serious look on his face. "Those 'people', as you like to call them, were foolish little bugs that needed to be stepped on. Attacking a Noah, such as I, they obviously didn't enjoy living much." Naruto said, joking at the end.

The Hokage then asked the million dollar question, "Naruto what do you mean by Noah? And what do you mean by one such as yourself?"

Naruto smirked and began twirling his top hat. He explained everything that happened in the alleyway and what happened while he was knocked out.

**Flashback – Mindscape**

Naruto awoke to finding himself sitting at a dinning table directly across from the Earl with six other people on each side. "So glad you could join the rest of the family for dinner, kid. Thought you'd just up and sleep through dinner.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, perplexed by the dinning room. Road piped up to answer, "We're in a world that is a representation of your mind. And I know what you're thinking 'My mind is a dining room?'. Well, no, we just made it this way because this was the room where we held meeting before." Road looked proud at herself for her answer.

'Thank you Road for such a good answer. Couldn't have said it better myself. Now lets get down to business. For one reason or another, every Noah chose you as their Apostle. This attracted my attention, for this has never happened before. I decided I liked you too, so you're basically going to be the next Millennium Earl. You see the reason why I need you as a replacement is because I'm retiring. I've been the Earl for so long that I realized I've never done anything BUT be the Earl. So I'm passing the torch onto a new fresh Earl. One who, I hope, is just as good as I expect him to be." The Earl explained to Naruto.

"But I don't know anything about being the Millennium whatever. I don't know anything about what you're talking about." Naruto complained, knowing less than anyone here.

"Well if it's knowledge you want, then no problem. Wisely, if you could." The Earl said to a man to his left. "Wisely represents the wisdom of Noah. He has all the knowledge you could ever need inside his head. Now we just need to do a memory transfusion so you'll know everything you need to."

Wisely walked up to Naruto, and he could see the three eyes right above his two regular ones and they kinda freaked him out. "I really don't see what's so scary about my three extra eyes. They're just part of my power is all." Wisely said to Naruto. Naruto wondered if Wisely read his mind or something. "Why yes, yes I did. Now can we please get this over with?" To which Naruto nodded, trying to think of regular thoughts like ramen and clouds.

Wisely placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and every bit of knowledge on the Millennium Earl and the Clan of Noah, and several other bits of knowledge flowed from Wisely and into Naruto's head. And all of the information caused a bit of a change to Naruto's personality. He took to the ambition that Noah were humans yet where higher than humans. From that point on, he began viewing regular people as insects just as the rest did.

Wisely then went back to his chair as the Earl began to speak, "Well, that enough info for you?" To which Naruto nodded, and they noticed his expression seemed more focused, and yet more relaxed to everything now.

"Good. Because tomorrow you start training with Jasdero and Devit," The Earl said pointing at the two stupidly grinning brothers, "so get some sleep. By the time we're done with you, I want you to be able to beat me. So ciao for now. Get some rest."

**Flashback – Mindscape – End**

The old man was shocked by Naruto's explanation, and it took a while for him to process this. "Naruto. You are telling me the truth?" He asked the young man. To which he nodded smirking.

The Hokage sighed. "Then this is to be a SS ranked secret. This must not be divulged unless to someone you or I deem worthy enough. For know, just get some rest, and we'll talk again in the morning."

Naruto just smirked and walked to the window. He then looked down at his sword. "Your name is Lero, right?" He asked. The sword then turned back into regular Lero, who replied, "Yes, lero. I'm here to assist you from now on, lero."

Naruto smirked at this. "Then can you take me home? I'm too tired to walk." He asked the umbrella. Lero nodded, and Lero began floating. Naruto then sat on Lero and they flew back to his apartment. Tomorrow he would start his training.

But first sleep. Can't train with out sleep.

****

Is it bad? Good? I want one or two reviews before I post the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto The Noah**_

Summary: After the Noah gene lying dormant for a few millennia, all of the Noah choose Naruto as their Apostle. They assimilate the Kyuubi into Naruto's own power, and seal themselves into his consciousness. He is then trained by each Noah to become the new Millennium Earl. Forget Hokage, Millennium Earl is the way to go.

"_You…bastard. ARCHER!" – Gilgamesh. (Sorry about throwing in a Fate/stay night reference in here. I just love the scene where Gilgamesh gets a knife in the head)_

"_Make sure to buy the new narrator t-shirts. Daddy lost another horse race." – Narrator. (If any of you have ever watched Sgt. Frog then you know the Narrator. He said this in the new years episode for the English dub.)_

"_You lose, you uppity bitch!" – Adam Blade (The badass main character of Needless. He is freaking badass, dude. Although he's not as badass as Alucard from Hellsing. He's a few levels below Alucard's level of badassitude. Yes, it's a word, I just used it.)_

X XX X XX XX X XX XX X X XXXX X X X X X XX XXX X XX XXX XX X X X X X

**Apartment**

Naruto awoke after finding the sun's rays hitting him smack dab in the face. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Hey, Lero. What time is it?" He asked the golem, who had been asleep as well.

Lero looked around the room, and noticed the ratty looking clock by Naruto's bed. "7:30, lero. Shouldn't you go see that old man soon, lero?" Lero asked.

Naruto just groaned in response, to which Lero laughed.

Naruto walked over to the neatly folded pile of clothes he gained from his awakening. He walked into his incredibly small bathroom and took a shower before changing into his new clothes.

He then noticed that he lacked his hat. But then Lero floated over to him with his hat on his head. He grinned and thanked Lero before putting it on. He noticed that his new ears slid through the hat through two slits in the rim.

"Alright Lero. It's time we got to the old man's office." Naruto said, as he hopped on Lero and headed to his destination. (For those of you wondering, he shall be like Road in the aspect of riding Lero around to places.)

**Office**

Sarutobi was busy doing his morning paperwork when he heard a knock on his window.

He saw Naruto, riding on that strange umbrella creature, waving and smiling. He opened the window, as Naruto glided in and landed in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "Morning old man." He said to the wizened monkey of a man.

"Good morning to you as well. I didn't expect you here so early." Sarutobi said as he sat back down at his desk. Naruto just waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Less people to notice me at this time in the day. My grandioso good looks are apparently too much for their petty minds. You know, I bet, I'd have girls eating out of the palms of my hand with these ears and tail, if they didn't know who I was."

To this, the Hokage burst out laughing. He could see it in his mind. A Naruto fan club. He knew that fangirls were some of the most ravenous creatures on the planet when provoked. Naruto'd have to turn invisible before they'd stop chasing him.

"While I'd enjoy the two of us just joking back and forwards all day, that's not why I called you here. I called you here, because I want to enroll you in the shinobi program." The Hokage said to the young man in front of him.

Naruto's eyes shown with intrigue. "Keep talking old man. I feel a punch line coming soon." Naruto replied.

"If you accept, you'll be placed on a team from the next graduating team. You'll star off with low rank missions, but as you advance in the ranks, you'll get to take on higher-ranking missions. And on those high ranking missions you may come across some really strong opponents for you to fight to improve your skills to become this 'Millennium Earl' of which you speak of." The Hokage said, knowing he caught a Naruto fish hook, line, and sinker.

Naruto was in front of his desk in a heartbeat and asked, "Where do I sign up?" To this the Hokage pulled out a registration form, and handed the boy a pen. Naruto signed on the dotted line with enthusiasm.

The Hokage put away the form and shook Naruto's hand. "Welcome to the Konohagakure shinobi program. The next graduating is, however, in 4 years. I hope this won't be a inconvenience?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto shook his head, and said, "Nope. Gives me more time to train. Oh by the way, you wouldn't happen to have some more secluded living quarters for me would you? My apartment is like a flame for all the little moths to flock to."

Sarutobi lowered his head in shame. "Well there is one place you can live. But it's a dangerous place to live. In more ways than one. It already has one other tenant. I think you two will be a good influence on each other, so you'll just have to deal with her. So, still want to go?" He asked. Naruto gave him a look that said 'Uh duh'.

**Exam Tower in Forest of Death**

The Hokage had explained that by request of a tokubetsu jonin, he had the highest floor like one big apartment flat. It could easily fit the two of them, so space wouldn't be a problem.

Sarutobi knocked on the door that lead up to the highest floor. The duo heard a pair of feet run to the door. A woman in completely immodest clothes, and a sadistic smirk on her face opened the door. "Oh hello Hokage-sama. What brings you here?" She asked not noticing Naruto.

"Good morning Anko. I have a new roommate for you. Meet Naruto. He'll be staying with you from now on." The Hokage said pushing Naruto forwards.

Naruto did a low bow with a sweep of his arm, and said, "Greetings Anko-san. I do hope we get along well. Oh and this is Lero." He held up Lero who just nodded and said "Lero."

To this, Anko just stared stone-faced at the golem and fell backwards. Lero floated over, and pocked her with his handle. "She's knocked out, lero."

The Hokage and Naruto didn't know whether to groan or laugh.

It would be a long 4 years.

**Time skip – 4 years**

It had been 4 years since Naruto moved in with Anko. And the two got along splendidly, now you couldn't tell if they were related or not, because they sounded like a real brother and sister duo. And now she didn't freak out about Lero. Now Lero was the one afraid after several threats of throwing him to the wolves. Literally.

And in those 4 years he learned from all the Noah. Lulu Bell and Tyki Mikk taught him shape shifting (basically just advancing on the Henge), how to play a part, and info gathering. Skinn taught him about several sweet concoctions and their recipes (he wrote them down so others could make them), he also taught him the correct ways to do physical training. Wisely taught him the benefits of reading and how to read a person, Sheryl taught him puppetry and manners. Fiidora taught him the use of planting spy bugs. Jasdero and Devit taught him how to sync his thoughts. And Road taught him how to dream walk.

(There is not enough info on Maashiima, Maitora, and Toraido to write about them.)

The Earl taught last. He taught him better swordsmanship and how to lead. While they believed he could've used their powers, like Jasdero and Devit's materialization, or Tyki's ability to reject any substance, they believed he would do better when he found his own power (Yes he will find his own ability. He's kind of like the 15th Noah, since Nea was 14th. Since he has all the Noah inside him, he could be Noah's 'Being'. Maybe, maybe not.).

And they decided to set the duel between him and the Earl till he was 16. Since he was now 14, which left only 2 years.

It was now the morning of the day he'd get his team.

He got up and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Since Anko couldn't cook, he had taken the burden. And since he only knew how to make sweets, he made chocolate chip pancakes (Skinn's personal rating: 6 ½ out of 10).

He set the table, and began eating as Anko walked into the room. Now Anko was not a morning person in the slightest, as Naruto quickly learned. He also learned she slept with sharp objects for some reason (Can someone scream fetish?). So it was best not to mess with the wildlife first thing in the morning.

She sat down at the table, and without fanfare, began eating. She usually didn't begin talking till after she ate. Kinda like how you have to bait animals with treats before they did tricks.

After devouring the fluffy treats, she finally decided to speak, "So brat. Finally going to get a team? Excited yet? Cause from here on out, the only letter you're going to be hearing is d. D rank here, d rank there, d rank everywhere." Anko laughed and patted her stomach, completely full.

Naruto and Lero groaned. "I know. I think I'd rather eat my leg than do such needless tasks over and over. Honestly, why not just post those jobs on a bulletin board in the middle of town and let part timers deal with it, instead of shinobi. (And anyone who has played Rune Factory 2, 3, or Tides of Destiny now what I'm talking about.)"

He then heard a voice from inside his head. _"No! Bad Naruto! No eating your leg. Who knows where it's been?" _Road said playfully at him. To this Naruto responded, "_Why, Road-chan, do you think I could actually fit my whole leg in my mouth? And I know exactly where it's been."_ He joked back.

Over the 4 years, Naruto had bonded more with Road more than the rest of the Noah. When she wasn't teaching him dream related things, they would be seen hanging out or playing small pranks on the others like throwing in Jasderoand Devit's clothes in with something pink (They may be in his mind, but who says they don't live pseudo-ordinary lives).

Road giggled and continued, "_Oh I don't know. We could cut it into bite-sized slices. You can have the right half, and I'll take the left."_ Naruto tsk'd and asked, "_Now why should you get to eat my leg? I have ownership over it."_

He could hear her voice become almost sultry and say, "_Oh come on Na-Ru-To-Kun. Don't you like me anymore?"_ He almost broke when he heard that. _"No, no, no I still like you! I uh just."_ Naruto began to say.

"_But you just what? Come on, tell me." _Road continued, egging him on. "_ I, uh. Hey, if you get to eat my leg, shouldn't I get to eat your leg?" _He thought of last second.

Road just laughed and responded, "_ Okay, we'll share each other. I get half of you, and you get half of me. Sound fair?" _

Naruto nodded and said, "_Okay. Sounds fair." _But then they heard the Earl's voice, "_Congratulations, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

The duo turned bright red, even though Naruto couldn't see her. "_Hey! Aren't we a little too young to be married?" _Naruto asked, obviously confused. _"Quoting that snake lady 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink'. And if you're old enough to drink, you're old enough to get married. Now if you excuse me, I have to go tell everyone about this!"_ The earl said running off to tell everyone.

Naruto for the first time in practically ten minutes noticed that Anko had already left and that he only had 10 minutes left._ "Crap! I'm gonna be late! Road-chan, we'll talk about this later. But first I gotta get get going!"_ He said, and he felt her nod of confirmation.

He stood on Lero, and they flew out the window.

As they were flying, he looked at his pocket watch. 2 minutes left. He nearly flipped out. "Lero! Hit the turbo!" He yelled. He had never been late before, and he didn't want to start now.

Lero flew like a rocket attached to explosives, which knocked Naruto off his feet and holding onto Lero's handle.

They kept accelerating, and the academy was in sight. He saw a large clock that said he only had one minute left. "Lero! We're not gonna make it!" H e yelled in fear.

Lero then tried even harder, and they managed to go faster than Road Runner times 3.

And right as the bell rang, the golem and his master crashed into heads first into the classrooms wall.

"Uh, woops?" Naruto said looking at the shocked faces at the graduating students.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. It really means a lot to me. Keep those reviews flowing in. It inspires my writing.

"_Until then, farewell."_

_Igor, Persona 3/ Persona 4_


End file.
